Womanhood
by Lori von Loco
Summary: Natalya teaches Lilli the ways of womanhood. Belarus/Liechtenstein oneshot.


Womanhood

_Summary:_ Natalya teaches Lilli the ways of womanhood. Belarus/Liechtenstein oneshot.

For bscholz~ Happy belated birthday, Iggy! Like, really belated. xD

-III-

Natalya Alfroskaya hated high school. Such a fact was very clearly conveyed by the way she acted every time she set foot on campus; she was the type of girl who skipped every other class to either fuck some guy (or girl) under the bleachers, or smoke pot in the bathroom stall. Both of those hobbies could interchange location at any time. She didn't care, as long as it got her out of class.

In saying such, it wasn't much of a shock to Lilli Zwingli when she entered the girls' restroom and was greeted by the acrid smell of illegal drugs. She sighed softly and went about her business. (Her business being splashing her face with cold water, because she'd passed out in science class upon trying to dissect a frog.)

Hearing someone milling around during her weed break didn't sit well with Natalya, however, and it was a matter of seconds before she had left her stall with the intent of ripping some boobs off. The moment she stepped out, the plan changed for two reasons: A) This girl practically _had _no boobs, so that wouldn't work, and B) She was _gorgeous. _No way was Natalya going to ruin that level of cutesy-ness.

Lilli blinked at the odd expression Natalya wore, which was a cross between surprise, embarrassment, and the remains of the smoldering anger she was supposed to have been wearing when she had walked out of the stall.

"H-hello..." Lilli spoke meekly, with a voice so soft it rivaled that of Natalya's introverted classmate, Matthew.

"_Pryvitannie,_" she replied tersely, straightening her spine and narrowing her eyes.

Lilli shrunk back, and Natalya's look instantly turned soft. "I didn't mean to scare you." She mentally cursed how edgy her voice sounded as she made her apology, but she couldn't really help it, so she attempted to brush it off.

"I-it's okay." There was a short pause, then the other girl bashfully held out her hand. "My n-name's L-Lilli."

"Got a last name, kid?" Natalya accepted the handshake a little more fervently than she had intended to, but this didn't seem to bother Lilli.

"Zwingli."

"Zwingli? Are you related to Vash?"

"His little sister, yes."

Natalya tried to avoid using any words from her adjective bank for Vash, so she ended up with, "I don't like him," being her answering sentence. _Shit. Bad idea. _"I mean, er, he isn't...my favorite guy in the world."

To her surprise, Lilli laughed. "Bruder can be a bit crude sometimes, I know."

One corner of Natalya's mouth raised in a sort of smile. "Right... So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman. You?"

"I'm a junior." It didn't get past Natalya how intrigued-sounding Lilli had suddenly become, and how she no longer appeared to be nervous or intimidated. Using this to her advantage, Natalya took a step closer, blowing her smile up wider. "Which means I'm pretty experienced..."

"With that?" Lilli asked, tilting her head.

Natalya thought she was joking at first, then quickly realized that she was serious. "Did Vash keep you locked in a box or something?" _SHIT. _"I mean-!"

Lilli's eyebrows furrowed adorably. "No. Bruder would never do something like that."

"I know that... I meant..."

"You meant?"

Natalya laughed once through her nose, tilting Lilli's chin up with one finger. A little gasp escaped the latter's throat, bringing a smile to Natalya's face again. "It'd be easier to show you than tell you."

"Then show me." Lilli pouted. "I want to know what you're talking about."

"All right." Natalya swept her platinum locks behind her shoulders, then settled her hands on Lilli's hips.

"You're going to hug me?" Lilli questioned, sounding half confused and half delighted.

Natalya didn't answer, instead pulling Lilli to her so their bodies collided and Lilli squeaked from the contact. "That was the most painful hug I've ever had," the latter commented, pouting again.

The former leaned her head down and whispered in Lilli's ear in her traditional seductive tone. "I'll give my experience to you... I'll teach you everything I know about being a woman."

"Being a woman? What does that-"

"Shhh..." Natalya slid her hands from Lilli's hips up her sides, moving her right over the girl's breast.

Abruptly, Lilli gasped and pulled back, her face bright red. "B-Bruder says that people aren't s'posed to touch me there..."

Natalya huffed. "That's because he doesn't want you to have any fun."

"F-f-fun?"

"Mm-hm." The gears cranked in Natalya's head, trying to think of a suitable explanation that wouldn't send the diffident little girl before her running. "Don't you know?"

"Kn-know...what?" Lilli looked interested again, at least. _Score one for Nat._

"That there's a trick I can perform on you that will make you happy."

"Happy? But I am happy!" As if to prove her point, the freshman smiled merrily, making Natalya's heart practically melt at the sight.

"Well this will make you _super _happy. So happy you can _feel _it."

"Really? That's so...cool!" Lilly bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Very cool." Natalya "hugged" her again, and this time, Lilli bit her lip instead of whining.

"Okay, what next?" she whispered, curling her hands before her face shyly.

Natalya grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her face, pinning them behind her back. With her left hand still holding them in place, her right hand crept up to the girl's (virtually nonexistent) chest, earning a shiver and a low whimper from the freshman. Slowly, Natalya sunk to her knees and slid both hands up Lilli's thighs, while the latter turned a vivid red and held up a finger. "U-uhm, Bruder says no one's s'posed to touch me there, either..."

"Then I won't." Natalya looked up and grinned challengingly.

There was a brief pause before Lilli said, "N-n-no, it's o-okay. I wanna feel good."

For the second time, the Belarusian girl swore her heart nearly exploded. "You're cute, you know that, kid?" While Lilli mumbled a rushed and embarrassed response back, Natalya hooked her fingers into the band of the younger girl's panties and pulled them down around her ankles.

A gasp from the opposing side. "Wh-why are you...?" Self-consciously, Lilli pulled her knees together, whining in protest when Natalya simply pried them open again.

"I'm helping you become a woman."

"A w-woman?"

Natalya nodded in a preoccupied manner, standing up and grabbing Lilli's wrist. "Here, I'll show you how everything works..."

With that, she pulled her into the first bathroom stall.

-III-

Sometime after the bell rang and released the first classes to lunch, Natalya and Lilli came out of the stall, Natalya looking smug and Lilli looking flushed and downright pleased.

"S-so now I'm a woman, right?" Lilli asked, swaying almost as if she were drunk. She patted her dress and fixed her hair once she noticed Natalya doing the same.

"I'd say so." The Belarusian smirked widely and tipped forward a little in a mock bow. "Courtesy of your admirer."

Lilli giggled. Right as she was about to speak, a voice from outside called out, "Lilli! What the heck are you doing in there? Come on, it's lunch break!"

"O-oh! Th-that's Bruder!" Lilli exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Her panicked eyes fell on Natalya.

"Just go on out; he won't figure anything out 'less you tell him." An infinitesimal pause, then an awkward cough. "I'd advise you not to."

Another slow smile blossomed on the freshman's lips. "I won't. Thank you, Nat."

_Nat. She'd called her Nat... No one but her sister called her that._

Before Natalya knew it, she was smiling back. "No prob, kid. I mean, Lilli..."

The younger blonde surprised her by leaning forward and kissing her full on the lips. "See you around?"

"O-of course," replied the elder, blinking repeatedly.

Lilli waved and exited the bathroom to catch up with her brother.

Natalya chuckled to herself, shaking her head. After a moment, her eyes caught a pair of pink panties laying on the floor; her soft smile grew into a smirk. She picked them up, stepping out and leaning in the entry.

She saw Lilli look over her shoulder at her, with Vash a few steps in front. With a wink, she held up the retrieved underwear and mouthed, "Want these?"

Lilli shook her head and smiled.

_What a woman, _Natalya thought, running a hand through her hair. _What a woman._


End file.
